


Consequences

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Spanking, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knew there would be consequences for not calling home after an assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2010 for daily-deviant. Inspired by two **[pieces](http://veridian-dair.insanejournal.com/21397.html)** of **[art](http://veridian-dair.insanejournal.com/21999.html)** by the lovely Veridari.

** Consequences  **

Patience had never been one of Severus's virtues. While he had made peace with the fact that certain potions must take time to cure to perfection, Severus had little tolerance with anything else that did not happen when he decided that it should occur.

This rule applied to everything in Severus's life, including his partner, Harry. Their relationship was one carefully built on a system of mutual lust, trust, and sarcasm. In that order, otherwise they would have murdered one another by this point in time.

Severus knew they worked well together because each had their own life outside of the bedroom, and although it was a hard and fast fuck that drew them together, there was something about Harry that kept Severus coming back for more.

And Severus was certain— knew-- it was more than just Harry's youthful, lean, and powerful body that attracted him. Maybe.

Regardless of how they arrived at this point, and this point being Severus waiting with bated breath for Harry's return, Severus had a plan for a suitable punishment to dole out. 

Once he made certain his bloody blighter of a partner was alive and in one piece. Though, he'd not say that out loud or to Harry. So, he waited, watching through the window, for the crack of Apparition and Harry's silhouette to come meandering up the path.

Resting his head against the pane of glass, Severus closed his eyes and began to softly recite the ingredients that he might need for which medicinal potions it would behove him to have on hand for Harry's arrival. Just as he'd made it through the final count of newt's eyes, he heard the sound of which he'd been waiting.

Opening his eyes, Severus saw Harry; dressed in his Auror uniform, the maroon robes, dirty and torn. Harry's leather shielding belts were still fastened at the crucial points, the runes glowing brightly against the evening's darkness. Here and there smoke rose from pockmarks in the fabric and Severus let out the breath he was holding when Harry crossed through their property wards.

Screwing up his face in a scowl, Severus flicked his wand at the door, opening it before crossing his arms over his chest. He waited for Harry, his foot tapping impatiently.

~*~

Harry saw the light from the open door and grinned as he spotted Severus standing—strike that, blocking the entrance to the house. He knew he was in a pickle now. He should have Floo-ed, but what had promised to be a simple raid quickly had gone pear-shaped when two rookie Aurours had gotten in over their heads.

Harry had already lectured and debriefed the squadron and now it was his turn to decompress. He needed Severus's solid and stoic presence to take control and take the day's events out of his hands.

Opening his mouth to speak, Harry offered a greeting but it was cut off as Severus grabbed Harry by the lapels and dragged him in the house.

"I suppose you have a bloody good reason for returning home in this condition?" Severus snarled, and Harry just shook his head, sighing as Severus's voice washed over him just like the long fingered hands that ran riot over his body, undoing his robes and charmed belts.

"No?"

Harry's robes dropped to the floor and Severus's hands slid over his body, carefully checking him out. He closed his eyes and groaned as Severus's fingers kneaded his skin, picked and pulled at his flesh. He rested his forehead on Severus's shoulder, leaning against Severus. "Just another day working with the idiots at the Ministry," he murmured and sighed.

"This is going to hurt me more than it is you, Harry," Severus murmured.

Harry hummed and pressed his lips to the side of Severus's throat and reached up to begin undoing the buttons on his robes. Severus's 'punishments' always did smart some. That was the point and while they weren't the tongue lashings he received from the Dursley's— oh no, Severus's were more exacting and honestly much more fun— he knew Severus only said those things out of fear and his own odd brand of care.

Harry braced himself for the first volley of words when he received a sharp smack on his arse. The jolt of Severus's palm across his cheek made him jump and he howled, pulling away from Severus. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"I think you know exactly what that was for. Let's just finish this and have it done now."

"What? Why?" Even as he rubbed his bum over the spot were Severus had slapped him, Harry felt his cock stirring. He stood, staring up at Severus wearing nothing but his boots and a hurt expression, and his cock was enjoying the situation. Why in the bleeding hell was that happening?

"You were late." Severus replied and took aim again, swinging his arm wide around Harry and smacking the other cheek.

This time Harry saw the movement and turned, but Severus still caught him, a stingy-stripe erupted across his arse and hand, and Harry yelped again. "Bloody Hell, Severus! What's wrong with you and what was that?"

Severus smirked and held up his wand, advancing on Harry even as Harry backed away. "Language, Mister Potter. For that I think you need another five lashes."

Harry drew in a breath as he eyed Severus and swallowed. "Severus, really, now. It's been a long day, and I'm not in the mood for this…"

Severus flicked his wand again and Harry felt the strike across his bottom. He cried out and bumped up against the wall, shouting again when he made contact.

"Severus, please…"

"Harry…" Severus pressed his body against Harry's then bent his head, slanting his mouth over Harry's.

Harry whinged and wrapped his arms around Severus's neck, nipping and biting at Severus's mouth. His arse stung, and so did his pride, if truth be told, but his cock was hard and he rocked his hips, rubbing himself up against Severus.

Severus drew Harry away from the wall, running his hands down Harry's back and smoothing them over Harry's warmed and red arse. Harry moaned and broke the kiss, hands coming up to tug at the buttons on Severus's robes. "Um… I'm not certain I like this new aspect to our …"

"And yet, these things must be done, Harry." Severus's wrapped his hand around Harry's cock, stroking him in long, hard pulls.

"Oh… Gods… all right." Harry moaned then pushed Severus's robes off his shoulders and reached down to undo Severus's trousers, just as Severus's wand came down on Harry's bottom one more time.

Harry yowled, his body bending toward Severus's and Severus scooped him up, cradling Harry in his arms. The next two swats to his arse were short and quick, and Severus kissed away the tears that ran down Harry's face.

"Shh… it's over." Severus murmured and wrapped his hand around Harry's cock, stroking on Harry as he kissed Harry's jaw then moved to his mouth. Gently, he tapped Harry's hip, murmuring a spell against Harry's lips then eased Harry on to his prick.

Harry rocked in Severus's arms, clinging to Severus with his arms and legs. He wiped his face with his hand then wrapped his hand around Severus's canting his hips with Severus's thrusts to finish them both together.

Harry leaned his head on Severus's shoulder pressing his mouth to the pale skin and shaking his head as Severus ran his hand over Harry's bum.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've had a spanking?" Harry inquired.

Severus smirked and smacked Harry's arse once more eliciting a moan from Harry. "Apparently too long since you are still misbehaving."

Harry chuckled and squeezed Severus tightly with his legs, rubbing his boots together. "I suppose I shall continue to misbehave if all my punishments end this way."


End file.
